It's All Just a Game
by OfIvoryKeysandAcrylics
Summary: When Mako is stuck doing paperwork Korra isn't thrilled and so she tries to seduce him to get his attention. Rather than give in Mako just does the same; they end up having a subtle battle to see who will break first.


She's doing push ups right in front of him and he doesn't know what to do. He can see her biceps flexing and its killing him. Of course, he knows she's mad at him, so very very mad. He can't tell if this is her way of distracting him or if she's just letting off some steam. Maybe its both. But he needs to finish this paperwork, Bei Fong wants it in by tomorrow morning. Bei Fong also doesn't care that she doesn't want him to be doing paperwork.

"Korra?" he pulls at his hair.

"Hm?" she doesn't even bother to look at him, still counting low on her breathe, "202, 203"

"Can, you do that somewhere else?" and as he says it he's afraid she'll throw something at him.

"207, 208, 209, 210" her voice only gets louder as she counts.

"Korra?" he can't take his eyes off her back, and her arms, and her-

"What Mako, first you can't spend time with me, now I'm not allowed to exercise in the living room?" she has moved on to doing crunches, her shirt is soaking with sweat "1, 2, 3, 4, 5- ugh this is getting in the way" she sits up and rips her shirt off.

Ok thats it, this is a game or something, she's trying to get back at him for doing his work. He looks down at the papers and he has never hated his job more. He to suck it up and keep going, but two can play that game.

"Never mind, its really hot in here though," he unbuttons his coat, sets his scarf gently on the chair next to him, and throws off his shirt, then ever so slowly pulls off his undershirt. He sees her pause and bite her lip.

"Weren't you on number 35?" he doesn't look up at her just keeps filling out his sheets.

Her face turns red and he can here her mutter something incoherent under her breath about "stupid city boy fire benders".

She gets back to crunches, and then sit ups. He's almost half way done when she walks past him, and traces her finger along his back as she goes, sending a shiver up his spine.

"You had some dirt there." he rolls his eyes knowing she's lying.

"Thanks sweetie," he chimes back, trying to act unfazed, his voice unfortunately raised an octave.

He can see her reflection in the picture frame in front of him. So he stretches his arms up and flexes, popping his joins and rolling his head, she thinks he can't see how pained her expression looks because she wants to touch, he smirks to himself.

She's gone over the kitchen where she knows he can see her out of the corner of his eye, she pours water on her face and chest and moans. She's absentmindedly brushing excesses water off her breasts.

He smiles and looks at the empty glass in front of him and picks it up and heads to the sink where she is standing. He gently nudges her out of the way and she can feel her skin prickle. He fills up his glass and heads back to his chair, his hand "accidentally" grazing her rear, mumbling sorry as he returns to his chair.

He's 3/4s done when she's sitting on the bar stool, "reading" the paper (which she never does), in the kitchen and she groans.

"Something wrong?" he keeps voice monotone, he tries not to look up, but his eyes dart for a second.

He can see her playing with her chest and its making him nervous, "Nothing, my breasts just hurt, you wouldn't mind if I undid my wrappings, would you?"

He freezes and tries to compose himself, tries desperately to just get back to his paperwork. It takes him a while to even be able to respond. Clearing his throat he tells her "Well as long as no one is coming over later I don't see why not."

She slowly torturously unwraps her breasts and its everything in his power to not throw his pen down and go and grab her and kiss her senseless, among other things. But he snaps himself back, he has to finish this. But first, he has to get revenge.

There's a cupboard right above where she's sitting, that has wine glasses in it. He walks right up to it and leans into her, his torso presses against her back and he can feel her muscles twitch "Sorry, just need to grab something." he sets one glass down "Would you like some too?"

"Ok" she half chokes outs.

He walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Merlot. He quickly pores them both a glass and then sets one down next to her. He takes his finger and runs it across her back, just like she did to him.

"Dirt on your back." he doesn't look back at her, just takes a sip of wine and continues to write.

She decides to pull her shoes off and he does the same.

"Oops." her tone has dropped down an octave "Clumsy me." she's "spilled" wine on her pants.

"Use the vinegar" he points one of the cupboards "Its in there."

Then he gets an idea "Wait,"

He walks over to wear she's standing, stained pants still on, he refuses to look her in the eye "You'll just screw getting the stain out." He puts his hands on either side of her hips subtly massages her legs down as her pants come off. As he pulls them down he lowers himself with them, cleverly, carefully, and quickly brushing the tip of his noise near her sensitized area.

He's trying so hard not stare at her legs, her nice, muscular yet curvy, womanly- no no he thinks to himself. He has to snap out of it, he's got to win this battle. He shakes it off and goes to wash them in the sink. He knows he'll probably keep his on, he doesn't want to make it so blatantly obvious that he's turned on.

Time passes and he can still she her pretending to read the paper, only now she's having a snack and moaning as if the food actually tastes that good.

"Do you want a refill?" she pours herself another glass and he tries not to look at her, tries so hard, but fails.

"No, not right now, thanks for asking though, its so sweet of you." he knows what will happen if he says yes, she'll probably just come over and drape her breasts over his back, use his own technique against him.

He's got one more page left. But he's decided he's having too much fun. Or maybe he just wants to win, well mostly he just wants to win.

"All done," he takes the folder he had out and places his paperwork away, he can see her eyes light up, she's hoping this will be the end but he doesn't want to be the first to break.

"I think I'll put these clothes away and make dinner, anything you want in particular?" he rummages through the cupboards.

Oh she's so mad at him right now he can see it. But her voice comes out as sweet as she can muster "Do you have any water tribe noodles lying around?"

"Of course I do, would you mind just putting some water on while I put these away?" he grabs the clothes off the floor, his and hers, making it clear they won't be going back on, and heads to their room, locking the door behind him. He gives himself some relief before he goes back in, being as quiet as he can (which he's actually gotten pretty good at). He knows if he doesn't he just won't last much longer. He leaves his pants off and heads back out.

She sits on the counter and watches him as he cooks, handing him random items he needs. Both of them are trying to look like they don't notice each other standing almost naked in the kitchen. She gets down from the counter and somehow acts like its natural to throw your panties off when your standing in the kitchen. Its like gambling and they each keep raising the stakes.

Mako finishes cooking and refills their wine glasses. He even pulls out her chair for her. "Authentic enough for you?" he says as she slurps a noodle.

In response she moans loudly and he wants to jump across the table and take her. They're both slightly tipsy now and he has no idea how he's controlling himself, other than their just being competitive.

As he takes her empty plate off the table he "accidentally" grazes her breast and she whimpers.

"You alright?" he sets the plate down in the sink.

"I'm fine," she can feel herself dripping wet but she doesn't want to give in.

She smirks knowing what to do. She's going to end this right now. She gets up and goes over to where he's standing. She looks him in the eye, something she hasn't done since this has started. And then she wraps her arms around him. He can feel every curve, ever muscle, and he's breathing hard. "Thanks so much for cooking water tribe food, I love it when you—"

He's lost it and slams her into the wall, kissing her deeply. Desperately trying to get his pants off while keeping contact. They keep kissing as he throws everything left on the table off. He starts mindless pounding into her, neither of them take very long to finish. When they finally finish he looks at her to gauge her expression. She smirks knowing that she won. Both of them are panting heavily. His legs feel like jelly. He pulls Korra over his body and starts playing with her wolf tails.

"Did you really have to tease me while I did paperwork?" he gently tugs her hair.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't think that would do anything, I just wanted to let off steam, but the second you asked me to stop I figure it out. I didn't think my muscles would do anything." she kisses gently into his chest.

"They always do something, trust me." he's still twirling her hair.

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson." she playfully smacks his hand away from her hair.

"Korra, I love you but I had to finish that and you only made it take longer, I could have been done in at least half the time if not sooner." he rubs her side gently "Just let me finish next time ok?"

A mischievous look comes across her face and she traces one of his muscles with her finger.

He sighs and pinches the bridges of his nose "Fine, but I'm going to win next time."


End file.
